The light to her dark
by NatsuxWendy
Summary: What happens when Natsu is taken to the magic council instead of Erza after the lullaby incident & he meets Ultear. Which makes his inner dragon take control as he tries to clam Ultear as his mate. Ultear must now make a choice between her current path and one with Natsu. Which will she chose and how does one little choice change our story so drastically from how fate had intended.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Natsu and Erza stood across from one another. The guild had just finished with the lullaby incident and were having the normal party. When Natsu decided to challenge Erza to a fight. Yes he was continuously doing this and had lost every challenge, but for some strange reason he keeped at it. Some in the guild were even beginning to think he was a masochist with how loved to fight. They would seem to be proven write with how many times Natsu had been utterly destroyed in his fights with Erza as he had lost every challenge he ever had with her. What they didn't know was that it wasn't that Natsu was a masochist, in fact he hated the pain that came with the fight, no Natsu continually did this for one reason. He felt that if he could beat Erza that it might actually wake up his inner dragon. As every Dragonslayer had an inner dragon that would try to take over when they found the one that their inner dragon choose as the dragon slayers life long mate. Sure when he was younger he would constantly fighting Erza as a way to gage his strength. However as of recently he had begun to grow concerned as his inner dragon had yet to even think of finding a mate. Sure he was around scantily clad women all the time and had the normal male reaction to this but he NEVER once felt as if he wanted to jump any of them and take them right then and there as that is what he was supposed to feel when he found his mate. Yet still nothing had ever happened. Well nothing since Lisanna had died. And even then it was as if his inner dragon was only accepting Lisanna as the only possibly, as it was acting as if it had given up on finding his true mate. So when Lisanna died Natsu had grown worried as he hadn't felt anything since then. Ya Mira had been dropping hints after a year had past of Lisanna being gone and she had come to terms with how she felt and had been doing so ever since but still nothing. So as time passed Natsu began to think it was because he had failed to beat Erza. As he thought that only by beating her would his inner dragon accept him as strong enough to protect his mate and would actually choose one. So that now brings us to the entire guild watching and placing bets.

Erza however wasn't in a joyous mood. Sure she enjoyed the fights as they were nothing more than friendly spares. Yet for some reason Natsu had become more frequent in his demands for her to fight him. Not only that but he was getting more and more careless. He was making mistakes that she knew he had known better than to make. He was being to act more and more like a caged animal that had been forced into a corner. It was honestly begin to make her fear for his safety. Infact Erza had even gone to Mira for advice on what to do. Soon all of those close to Natsu were discussing the problem as they all agreed that should this continue Natsu could end up doing something that might cost him his life. Thankfully they had come up with a plan, one that she was about to start.

"Well are we going to stand here all day or fight" Natsu said as he light his hand on fire.

"Before we start I have a little proposal for you Natsu, what do you say instead of just one fight we fight twice back to back"

"Fine but what's the catch"

"Simple if I win round one you have to tell me the real reason you keep challenging me and it has to be done in front of the whole guild and you have to swear on Igneel's name to tell the truth, also if I win the second round you become my personal butler for an entire day"

"Ok if I win the first round you have to take Mira's place as model for the next issue of sorcerer weekly and you have to do so completely naked. Next if I win the second round you have to be my maid for a day" Natsu said with a smirk hoping she would back out of the deal with that.

"F...fine, after all it is only far that I have to have a fitting counter bet as I remember you say that for Dragon Slayers to swear on their dragons parents name is not something to trifle with" Erza said with a beet red face and slight stutter. Meanwhile every guy in the guild now was praying for Natsu to win the first round. Well that was until Erza gave them all a death glare that promised death to anyone who was stupid enough to buy that copy should she lose.

'besides I can't let him escape from telling use why he has become so obsessed with beating me. Also their is no way in hell I am doing that photo shoot' Erza thought.

"Ready, fight" Makarov called out.

Natsu was going to start with a dragon roar but was immediately stopped as he felt Erza's fist in his gut. It was at this moment that he realized that the hole beet was one big trick to get Him to tell why he wanted to beat Erza so badly. Sadly this realization came to late as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Mira immediately caught the Dragonslayer as he fell. One that was done she laid his head on her lap as she looked down with concern. She quickly turned her head and glared at Erza.

"I know we agreed that you would end the first fight as fast as possible but you could have been a bit gentler about it. Did you really need to hit him as hard as you did to knock him out" Mira said with a venomous voice that borderlined demonic. It was the closest the guild had come to hearing Mira's demonic voice as they had come within the past two years.

"It is true that I didn't need to punch that hard to simply knock him out but that is what he gets for Making me agree to such a perverted deal"

"That's bullshit and you know it, you know that deal was fair as for a Dragonslayer to swear on their dragons name is the same a agreeing to willingly be kill should they break the agreement and swear and you know it" Mira said with such anger that it made many of the guild pale as they were concerned about what Mira may do.

"Well that doesn't matter now, what does matter is waking him up and getting answers" Gray said.

Mira simply nodded before she turned her attention to the dragon slayer. She then leaned in close to his ear before she whispered into his ear. The second she finished Natsu jumped up and began to frantically search for something before her turns to Mira with a disappointed face.

"That's just curl Mira" Natsu said with a pout. Mira merely giggled at this.

"Sorry Natsu but I had to wake you up so you could hold up your end of the first part of the bet. I promise I'll come over later and make it up to you by cooking you as many of my meals as possible sound good" Mira asked with a smile and a small blush.

"That sounds great" Natsu said as he flashed his famous smile as he sat up "though I guess you guys want answers now" Natsu said with a slightly depressed look. He then spent the next five minutes explaining how Dragon Slayers take on the traits of dragons and how their relationships are started. He was careful not to reveal everything as Igneel had warned him that that knowledge should only ever be revealed to his mate and offspring. Just as he was finished a frog brist through the crowd and announced that he was to be arrested.

 **Hey everyone thanks for reading my new story. I have received a request for a different story but can't figure out how to start it also I have a vote for everyone would you like this to be a** Natsu x ultear **or a** Natsu x Mira **story. I was going to have it be a ultear x Natsu but want you guys to decide. However know that I will only consider these two options and won't do a hearm one for this story if you guys want I will but in a different story so please REVIEW and tell me what you thought as well as your vote**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everyone. Well I know some won't be happy about this but Ultear x Natsu won. Granted it was a tie so I will do ultear x Natsu for this story but I promise for those that want a Mirajane x Natsu that you will get one. Infact by the End of today I will have one up and started it will be titled** His demon Her dragon **so look for it in my storylines by at least tomorrow morning even though I will have it up by midnight. Anyway on with the story**

 **Chapter 2**

Everyone was stunned. Why would the Magic conical want to arrest Natsu. Sure they had known that Natsu could and generally was destructive but they had never done something like this.

"Now get up and come with us" the frog said.

"Do you mind if someone else comes to represent him, after all he doesn't really understand political things all too well" Mira asked. Sure she would admit that she was crazy about the pyro, though only to herself. However she knew Natsu was more of one to get into a fist fight and win than a fight of politics where he would definitely be destroyed.

"Well I don't see why not" the frog said

"good then I will be going to" Mira said as she got into the carriage and sat down in a way that would force Natsu to lay his head in her lap. The guards then slapped magic restraining cuffs onto Natsu and tossed him in as well. Once Natsu had situated the guards locked the carriage and they started off to the console.

Natsu was shocked to find that the second the carriage started to move that he didn't need to hurl. He in fact felt extremely relaxed. However he didn't have long before he fell asleep as Mira started to hum a little melody that quickly made Natsu fall asleep.

It wasn't a long trip as far as Natsu was concerned. One moment he was just thrown into the prison carriage the next he is getting told to get out. However once he was out the door was closed before Mira could get out.

"What's going on here" Mira yelled

"I am sorry but the console has stated only the salamander is to be present. Thus anyone who has come with him must be taken back to Fairy Tale as they shouldn't have come in the first place" a guard said with a low bow as the carriage pulled away with a very concerned Mira trapped inside unable to help Natsu.

The guards then escorted Natsu to the console room. when they got inside of the building however they found the council members Ultear, and Siegrain.

However the moment Natsu had seen Ultear his eyes became slitted and turned a fiery red. His magic restants literally shattered into dust from magic overload. The four other people stood there stunned. Natsu wasn't about to let three other people interfere so he quickly elbowed each guard so hard they were instantly received a KO. This snapped Siegrain back to reality but not soon enough. As Natsu already had him in a choker hold that was so tight he knocked out as well.

Natsu then quickly had Ultear pinned to the ground with both hands above her head as Natsu's left hand held her hands at her wrists and his right was very softly and tenderly massaging her right breast.

Ultear had come to her senses only after Natsu had her pinned to the ground. She quickly tried to use her magic but found it unresponsive to her commands. Infact she found herself wanting Natsu to touch her more. To feel every inch over her body. To ravage her and make her feel the utmost pleasure. It was these thoughts that confused her as any other time when a man would even attempt to touch her she had beaten them to a bloody pulp. As she was repulsed by the man's actions. Yet for some reason that wasn't the case with the fire Dragon Slayer before her. As she tried to analyze why this was or what was even happening to her, she was unable to withhold the long, depp, and low moan that escaped her lips as the Dragon before her slowly caressed her right breast.

Natsu then used his teeth to pull her kimono undone just enough for his mouth to reach her left nipple as she let out her very seductive moan that merely drove Natsu on fether. As he brought his teeth down on her nipple he let out a deep, savage, growl of " **MINE** " that sounded like that of a beast rather than that of a man. After about a minute of this Ultear was at the very edge of climaxing when Natsu pulled his head back only to lean forward to nearly kiss her.

As his lips slowly moved towards her own, Ultear found herself doing that same as if Natsu's lips held their own gravitational pull that was pulling Ultear's lips up to meet his.

Thankfully just before the kiss could happen Natsu suddenly released Ultear as he collapsed to her right. When she looked over to him she was stunned to see the state he was in. Currently he was laying on his left side breathing heavily as if he just got out of a choker hold after fighting for an hour straight. She also noticed how he struggled to get onto his hands and knees. As it looked like he was trying to do so with water for muscles.

"I apologize, I don't know what came over me" Natsu told Ultear between labored breaths. Natsu couldn't stand lying but didn't have much choice at the moment as he couldn't simply tell her that he knew exactly what had overtaken him as he would then have to explain about how the mere sight of her had awakened his inner Dragon only for it to instantly choose her as his mate. "Would you mind telling me which way to go to get to the council room or what ever room I need to go to" Natsu shackley asked as he used the wall for support. As he looked away from Ultear who had sat up and had turned her back to him with her arms covering her chest. Ultear then told him which way to go as he walked (more like staggered) away, using the wall for support the entire time.

 **During the trial**

Natsu now stood in the center of the room as he looked at the magic council members who were all on extremely high platforms. He was currently waiting for the trial to start. His attention was pulled in the direction of a light from a door when he suddenly collapsed. The members of the council noticed this with extreme curiosity.

"Please make her leave" Natsu said in a strained manner as he fought against the voice roaring at him in his head.

" **MATE WITH HER!**

 **CLAM HER!**

 **MARK HER!**

 **FORCE HER TO SUBMIT!**

 _ **TAKE HER NNNNOOOOOOWWWWWW!"**_ The voice yelled

"Why do you request this" the head of the council asked

"JUST MAKE HER LEAVE BEFORE I LOSE CONTROL AGAIN" Natsu yelled out as the council had Ultear leave and covered her sent. As they saw flames erupted from his body in an involuntary manner.

Natsu was then able to extinguish the flames and shackley stand up.

"Now would you mind explaining to me why we just had to have one of our members leave and why you aren't in magic restants.

"Simple she had to leave do to a Dragon Slayer thing that I can't tell you about. Just know that it would make me go berserk on everyone in here right now and if you don't believe me just ask Siegrain what happened when he and that woman greeted me at the front door" Natsu said

"It's true Natsu here knocked two guards out as well as myself after having the magic restants literally turn to dust"

"Explain this now" screamed an angry council member

"Listen dick head, I already told you I can't do that. The only ones I can tell will be my mate, and my children as they will have to face the same thing regardless of them inheriting my magic or not" Natsu said in an extremely pissed tone "now I am guess you want an escape goat from the lullaby incident well you got one. On one condition that is"

"Just what condition would this be" a short man with a bat like hat asked.

"Well it's not really that problematic if that is what you are worried about, all I want is for that woman to be sent to my house in two days time. As I have something I need to discuss with her and will need a few things that are in my home depending on her answers" Natsu said calmly

There were a few whispers before Natsu got his answer.

"Very well it has been agreed to that your condition will be meet" the head council member said

"Then I plead guilty to all charges in connection to the lullaby incident, now may I go home"

"Yes you may and have a safe trip Natsu Dragneel, I believe this will not be the last we meet" Siegrain said with a smile

"Thanks, ho and sorry about what happened I wasn't myself then" Natsu said with a smile before he left.

 **Well that's it please REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Little did Natsu know but his encounter had scared the living shit out of Siegrain.

'damn it, damn it, damn it this masses with all my plans. If that bastard is guarding Erza when I am ready I am screwed royally. Worst of all I can't get Ultear to tell me what the fuck happened when I was out' Siegrain.

"Ultear I demand to know what happened when I was out and why the fuck are you packing a bag" Siegrain raged

"Look Jellal I don't have to tell you a damn thing Incase you forgot i am the one who gives the orders around here not you as I a helping you so unless you back off you will get no help from me. I will tell you this I am packing a bag because I plan to be staying close to that man as something happened what I require answers to and am not leaving until i get them from him. Besides at the end of it we may just end up with a dragon on our side of the up coming fight should I play my cards right that is" Ultear finished smugly as she knew that would make him back off. She then started her journey to the infamous guild.

 **With Natsu**

Natsu had just gotten back when he slammed the doors open.

"I'm back" Natsu yelled

"Great Natsu's back! Now he can finish his fight with Erza" Romeo said in excitement as he had complete faith in his big brother figure.

"Sorry but that's gonna have to wait, I actually only came by here for three reasons" Natsu said with a frown as everyone nearly died of shock that Natsu had actually turned down a fight.

"First I wanted everyone to know I was back safe and sound. Second I wanted to let everyone know a member of the council will be coming here and to send her to my house you can expect her to be here anywhere within the next three days. If not today. Last under absolutely no circumstances is anyone but that council member to go anywhere near a 50 mile radius of my home until I return, that includes your Gramps. Should anyone break the last rule they will face the penalty of possible death in the most gruesome manner possible. As there will be very dragon slayer specific things that will be happening that could get you killed by my hands should anyone but that council member go anywhere near my home so don't push it I will be gone max of a month at least and happy the last one includes you so your staying with Mira and Elfman this way I know at least one of them will have an eye on you at all times and keep you from the house" Natsu finished in a dead serious manner that made it so even the master would consed to Natsu's rules. Not without determining that he would get the pyro to spill his guts about what was this serious. Other than that Makarov would enforce Natsu's rules for now.

After that Natsu left for home. Once there he immediately set to cleaning up the place. He did all his laundry, burned all the trash, made repairs that he had been putting off, finally built the bed he had stored away as he made it and put plenty of pillows on it. He then ran to the store and bought other things to eat besides meat and fish. At which point he was thankful that he had recently done in-depth research on every council member both past and present. As he had wanted to make sure that should he ever meet one on a job he could prevent his normal idiocy from pissing them off at fairy tale more than they normally were. Once home he put everything away and set the table up for what he had planned. He then went into the kitchen and started to prepare dinner he had just finished when he heard a knock at the door. He quickly washed his hands before he slipped a wristband on that was enchanted with a spell that Igneel had taught him for just this reason. He then opened the door to see Ultear standing there in her white kimono (basically the first outfit she has when she makes her first appearance in the anime). Natsu smiled his signature smile as he asked her to please come in and join him for dinner. To say she was shocked was an understatement of epic proportions. From what she had heard of the dragon slayer she expected for his house to look like a pig lived there but that wasn't the case at all. In fact his house looked much like the cabin she had lived in with her mother as it also had a very warm and welcoming feel to it. He lead her to his dining room where there was a table set for two with two candles on it as well. He lead her to her seat which he pulled out for her as well as pushed her in. He then light the candles and turned out the lights as he walked into the kitchen and walked back out with two silver platters. He set one in front of her and one in his spot before he pulled the lids away as she gasped. There before her was her favorite dish, winter rabbit stew. As she tasted it she was shocked to find it tasted like that of the stews from where she was born. This however had the opposite effect of what the slayer wanted. As Ultear stood up in a rage as she did so, so fast that her chair flue back as she backhanded the bool from the table. She then glared at Natsu.

"Just what the hell are you getting at. First there is how you forced yourself on me at the magic council and now this, you dragging up my most painful memories of my mother abandoning me. You know what I don't even care what is going on now" Ultear said as she walked to the door to leave only to be spun around to face the dragon slayer once more as he brought her into a passion filled kiss. As he pulled away Ultear found her body lacked the strength to resist him.

Natsu put his forehead to hers as she was shocked to see tears streaming from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you as I obviously have. As for what all this is about i wanted to show you my feelings for you by giving you a night of romance that you would enjoy. I know you hate your mother but she didn't abandon you. She thought you were dead. I only know this because I once got Gray one of your mother's students to slip and tell me about your mother. He told me about how he would see her cry every night as she held a picture of her daughter. And that the one time he asked her about it she said she was crying because when her daughter was young she was always sick because her body had too much magic so she took her to people who said they could help but a week later they came to her and said that her daughter had died and her body destroyed itself. She loved you she wanted nothing more than to have her daughter with her. I know you are part of a dark guild so you can go back In time to get a second chance with her but no such magic exists even your magic will only reverse time at max a minute as that is the exact amount of time every other mage who ever tried what you want was ever able to achieve" Natsu said as he held her tightly as he feared if he released her he would never see her again.

"Ho...how do you know so much about me" Ultear asked I. A shaky voice with tears pouring from her eyes.

"When I was researching everyone from the magic council so I could avoid pissing them off should I have ever meet them I saw your picture and something drove me to find out as much as I could about you. So I searched and searched until I ran out of leads sadly I was only ever able to find out things that lead back to your childhood and the pain you had to endure. When I met you in person i finally knew what it was that drove me but I can't tell you that just yet. What will decide if I can tell you that is if you say yes or no to my next question" Natsu said in a loving voice that was full of compassion. Ultear simply remained silent waiting for him to voice his question.

"Would you become my mate" this simple sentence made Ultear gasp as she had done research on those with dragon slayer magic and found that the only ever mated once in their lives and that it was essentially marriage for a Slayer.

"Even with me being In a dark guild you still want me as your mate"

"Granted I would love it if you left your dark guild but if not I could care less. I might not be able to give you a glamorous life like you deserve or a peaceful one as dragon slayers are trouble magnets but I can guarantee that you would get all the love you could ever want from me and I would do my best to make sure that you were happy every day and always had fun" that was it. With that simple sentence Ultear knew she had found a man she could fall for, someone she could trust whole heartedly, and someone she new would treat her right.

"Then consider me your mate"

Natsu was about to explain everything to her at that moment only for her to give very lustful kiss effectively silencing him. As she pulled she said

"Just do what you have to now you can explain after, I trust you so I can wait for the explanation later" with that Natsu smiled as the spell on his wrist bad finally broke from the stran that it had been under.

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Natsu couldn't be happier. The goddess before him had just given hi e the green light. What he was worried about though was the spell on his wrist band had just broke and without it all reason and humanity left in him was completely lost as his inner dragon quickly buried it too far down in Natsu for him to keep a hold of himself so he could ensure that he was as gentle as possible and made sure Ultear felt nothing but pleasure from what was going to happen. Sadly his inner Dragon wasn't concerned with that all it wanted was to ravish the woman before him. Regardless of if she were willing or not.

Thankfully there was one thing that still restrained his inner Dragon. That was Natsu's unyielding will which was the lone thing letting Natsu reapply the spell such was inforced by Ultear who had added her magic to make the spell stronger so it would last longer when she saw Natsu struggling to recast the spell.

Letting out a sigh of relief Natsu thanked ultear before he told her what they had to do before they got intimate, which was something he was fearful of who she would respond.

"Thanks, now then the first thing we're going to have to do is fight" Natsu said hesitantly.

Ultear on the other hand was gobsmacked 'what the hell how does fighting have to do with me becoming his mate or just that all just a front' she thought as she was only able to say one word in response as she really didn't want for him to just be fronting a fake facade.

"Why" she said as her voice shook with confusion and hurt with made Natsu quickly see she misunderstood the purpose of the fight.

"Well….. you see the fight sets a air of dominance between us and decides just who has a slightly more controlling role in our relationship as it is with dragons when they mate. First there is the fight of dominance which is do typically because female dragons like to us that as a test of if the male dragon is even worthy of becoming their mate as most if not all Dragons have a huge pride complex. Igneel was no exception mind you, I think that's why me and the stripper fight so much I just can't ignore a challenge for some reasons and that ice bitch is always challenging me and I just responded on instinct" Natsu explained as he used Gray as an example as to what he meant by dragons having pride complexes.

"Soooo does that mean who ever loses is completely subservient to the winner" ultear asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Well yes and no. Yes the winner holds a much more influence over the loser and it is extremely acquired of the loser to resist the wants of the winner but not impossible. As the loser can't help but feel compelled to do what is asked by the winner however should the loser have a strong enough opinion of what should be done they can resist what the winner wants" Natsu explained.

This made Ultear new information made Ultear think which quickly resulted in her inter her thinking pose that Natsu found downright provocative. Ultear had her right arm bent as she could rest her chin on her thumb and middle finger which made a circle around her chin and her pointer finger was tapping her lips as if testing how soft they were. Her left arm went under her ample breasts and pulled up into them which made them more pronounced than they already were, her left hand wrapped around her right side as her right elbow rested on her wrist. To make matters worse she had bet forward ever so slight that it gave Natsu a very good angle to look down the top of her kimono to see a good amount of cleavage. It was literally as if she were trying to make him lose what little sense he had right now. Ultear however didn't notice this as she was too busy being wrapped up in her own thoughts.

 _'let's see here Natsu is definitely like Zancrow meaning there is no way in hell I could beat him in a match of brought force as I only ever beat Zancrow because he is two carless. Though would I really mind losing after all how knows how good he could make me feel in bed with that influence over me and to be honest I kind of like that idea but I really don't like being controlled. I could use my ice make magic to make the right turn in my favor as I could use it so he would have to use strategy rather than brought force in which case I would win and get that influence. I don't like the idea of hi e not being able to resist me. WAIT A MINUTE WHEN HE FORCED HIMSELF ON ME AT THE MAGIC COUNCIL I FELT LIKE I SIMPLY COULDN'T RESIST HIM WANTING ME DOES THAT MEAN THE DOMINANCE HAS ALREADY BEEN SET WITHOUT US REALIZING. I had better ask' Ultear thought to herself_

"Say Natsu I got a question, when you um lost control at the magic council and nearly raped me um would that have counted because when I tried to fight back with my magic it wouldn't do what I wanted it was like my body had become a puppet to your desire" ask Ultear as she and Natsu both blushed like mad. Natsu because of remembering what he did and Ultear because she basically just admitted that should he have continued that she would have willingly given herself to him in any way he wanted.

"W...well I suppose it could have if you want we could test it to see if your hunch is right"

Having heard that Ultear's red face simmered down to a blush.

"I think that would be a good idea" Ultear said with a smile.

Natsu then led the two outside of his house and smiled knowing if Ultear was right that no one would be around to see what he was about to use as a test as he knew there would be no way in hell Ultear would do what he was about to say unless she was right. He also knew it would piss her off but he would be able to calm her down by telling her that he had made sure that no one would be within a fifty mile radius of his home which was deep in the woods as it was. He then took Ultear around the waist with a hand on her butt which he was tenderly massaging in his grip he leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"I want you to take of that kimono and give me a blow job right here" Natsu whisper in a huscy voice.

Ultear was stunned, yet she found herself slowly and sexily taking of her kimono with a provocative look on her face as she found herself caving to his desire once again. However she let out a sigh of relief when she found Natsu's hands had stopped her before she could even start. She also noticed that he had his eyes clamped shut and had a beet red face. It was a sight that melted her heart as she instantly forgave him for what just happened as it was just a test and it was now clear that Natsu didn't want to control her. It also brought a smile to her face at the fact of how well he one her. Sure she could be a very flirtatious woman and enjoy showing her figure of with her outfits, but she wasn't a slut as she did so because she enjoyed watching men reactions to her as well she only shows off her figure with tasteful clothing that merely gave everyone an idea of how she looked away would rather die than have to wear some of the armors or outfits that Erza and Lucy wore constantly. Now her clothes weren't nearly as revealing as that, hers were ones that would hug her figure but would keep everything hidden.

 _'though i may have to reconsider that opinion ever so slightly now that I am going to be Natsu's mate. After all I wouldn't want him to find me unattractive. Though it dout that would ever be the case, a little extra insurance never hurt anything right'_ she thought as she asked him to turn away for a moment. When she let him turn back around he immediately noticed the change as his eyes raked over her like she was an extremely pricy piece of meat.

There before him was Ultear. She had pulled her kimono around herself even tighter then she had before making her breast become extremely well pronounced as well as her well shaped butt that she had given him a nice view of when she spun around. She also had pulled the top of her kimono further apart so you could see a small portion of her breasts. She had used her ark of time magic on her hair to make it look like it does during the grand magic games, white ribbon included. She noticed the slight blush but that wasn't the reaction and wanted. So before he could say a word she quickly entered the house and asked he wait there she found the blue dress she had bought for a fancy occasion and used a spell to change all the blue fabric to a stunning red as she figured the red and white coloring would be more to his liking as she was about to become the mate to a man that a fire Dragon in all but body. Once she had the dress on she looked in his mirror to see just how she looked. If she were completely honest she thought she looked damn good. (Picture the outfit she wears when on the grimoire heart's airship only in red and white instead of blue and white and with the her hair done like how it is during the Grand magic games). Satisfied with her new look would do exactly what she wanted she walked outside to show Natsu.

As soon as she opened the front door Natsu's attention was immediately drawn to her and boy was he taken back. As she watch him take in her new look she was internally screaming a very girlish squeal of pure joy, on the outside she merely had a very confident smirk.

"My, my does my dragon see something he likes" Ultear asked in very seductive voice that was now for him and him alone. She also had walked up to him as she through her hips more than she needed as the spilt up her leg gave him a very nice view of her leg. As she ended her sentence she had pressed herself against him as he was loving how entranced he was by her mere presence.

"W..wh.. what's w..wh..with t...the ch...change" Natsu stutter out in a very lust filled voice as Ultear slowly snaked her arms around his neck.

"Well I wanted to make sure that my dragon would find me….. _attractive….._ besides in know that my dragon wouldn't let another lay a hand on me now would you" Ultear questioned the pyro that was struggling to give to his hormones.

" **NEVER, YOU ARE MINE AND MINE ALONE I'LL GUT ANYONE WHO DARES TO TRY TO TOUCH WHAT IS MINE"** Natsu said in a very bestaly tone which was exactly what Ultear wanted. ' _Screw him having the dominance in this relationship I have other more pleasant ways to get what i wanted from_ _ **MY**_ _dagon. Ways that we both are sure to enjoy very, very much'_ Ultear thought with a mischievous and seductive smile on her face that she knew was driving him crazy and she was loving every second of it.

"Then I see no reason for me not to show off what a Voluptuous woman my dragon has claimed for himself. Wouldn't. You. Agree" Ultear said in a sultry and seductive voice with her eyes half closed as she planted a heated and passionate kiss as she closed her eyes upon see his change to slits as she had quickly removed the wristband from him and placed her lose arm back around his neck as his arms quickly wrapped around her lower waist and upper back as he pulled her even tighter against himself.

Natsu had quickly maneuvered them into the bedroom and onto the bed as he shut and lock each door the passed through as they passed through it, never once breaking contact with Ultear. Which was something that Ultear simply loved.

Yes she had to admit to herself that she had fallen for Natsu at an abnormally fast rate, as it probably had something to do with the mating process that she would ask him about later, but then again what about the pink haired pyro was normal to begin with. Plus he had already passed every test she set up to find herself her ideal man as she knew for a fact he was nowhere near as ignorant as he liked to lead people to believe. Besides he had taken the time to find the truth about her mother for her and that made her happy to no end that he cared enough to ensure that what she knew of her past was nothing but the truth. Plus it did help that he was sexy as hell in her eyes. Which was an opinion she had had of him for a while when she was still building a profile on him for lord Hades that he now would never be getting his hands on if she had anything to say about it.

Ultear was now naked as the day she was born as was Natsu who had shredded their clothes right of not even trying to preserve them. Something Ultear decided she would simply fix when they were done as she had little time to cast the every single birth prevention spell she knew as she wasn't sure how well they were going to hold against a Dragon in heat. Thankfully she finished just as Natsu lay her back on the bed. When she saw that his scarf was still around his neck she reached up and undid it carefully as she knew that if even in this state he had not harmed his scarf then it had to be incredibly meaningful to him. As she folded it and set it on the bed stand she notic a look of curiosity overtook his animalistic features. She sat up and leaned forward and whispered. "We wouldn't want to risk getting that dirty now would we" to which he smiled as she noticed it must have been a test by Natsu's inner dragon which worried her as she hadn't seen that coming and feared what might happen if she failed one with his inner animal controling him rather than himself. She then layed back down and outstretched her arms as he predatorily crawled over her and began where he left off in the Magic council building having quickly restrained her hands above her head again as he planted a kiss with his tongue forcing entry into her mouth. His spare hand began playing with her nipples and massaging her breasts ash his shins were planted on her thighs pinning her legs to the bed and seeding them enough so he could use his member to tease her sex. He continued this for a good five hours keeping her on just the very edge of cumming and should she get to close he would stop and proceeded to kisser without the use of tongue. He would stop very now and again and look at her expectantly for a minute before he continued. She was beginning to get extremely frustrated until she eventually snapped.

"STOP TOYING WITH ME AND GET SERIOUS ALREADY DAMN IT" Ultear yelled in a rage. Only for her to yelp in pain as he bit down on her ear hard. It wasn't hard enough to pierce it but enough to cause her pain. He then went back to what he was doing before. She snapped roughly four more times each and every time he bit her hard enough to inflict pain but not break skin on a different sensitive area that could inflict extreme pain. After the last time she finally stopped and realized he did it only when she snapped at him and he appeared to be wait for her to do something. What that was she couldn't figure out in the state he was keeping her in. What she also noticed was that every time he would break from the kiss and restart her body's sensitivity to his touch had increased ten fold, she also noticed that with every kiss he would flow is magic into her as she felt like her entire body was on fire by it was a very comfortable fire.

 **TWO WEEKS LATER**

Ultear still had yet to figure out what Natsu, or more precisely Natsu's inner Dragon wanted from her before it let Natsu do what she was longing for.

Natsu stopped and looked at her expectantly as always but this time there was a look of annoyance mixed in. When she didn't say anything he growled in anger as he went to start again as he closed had eyes and leaned in he heard a whimper come from the woman below him. Natsu pulled back like lightning had struck him and looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Please, please stop teasing me and claim me already. I long to be yours and yours alone so please mark me, claim me, ravage me, make me your mate, pppplllleeeeaaasssseee" Ultear cryed out as tears spilled from her eyes. As this had been utter torture for her. She wanted nothing more than to be Natsu's mate yet had dragged this out for so long and she couldn't figure out why. Well that was until she saw the look on Natsu's face. He was smiling his famous smiles and the was a look of compassion his eyes yet that all paled in comparison to the look of dominance he gave her. It was then at that second she remembered she had lost the fight for the dominance in their relationship. He had been waiting for her to submit herself to him as she was now his and even though she was his beta he was still the alpha as he had won it from her so naturally he had been waiting for her to submit as a final show of dominance over her. Had she realized sooner she would have willingly done so as she had come to the realization before she was even in his bed that that was how she wanted it. She wanted to be his, she wanted to be the beta and him the alpha, she wanted him to be the protector and her the protected. She had been on her own from the age of 6, she had been surrounded by men and women that would stab her in the back the moment they had to to get what they wanted or she was no longer useful. Where the only one she could trust was herself and herself alone, a new she was sick of it. The mere thought of it made her want to puke. She was tired of having to protect herself and trust no one she was tired of being willing to stab someone in the back the moment she had to, to insure her own survival. She was tired of the lying, the cheating, the stealing and just being tired of being tired. She wanted to be protected, to trust, to talk to someone without worrying about what to say and not to say. She wanted to be loved, and that is exactly what Natsu was wanting to give her. All she had to do was let down her walls and leave everything to him. And this made her tears of torture and suffering turn to tears of joy, happiness relief that her suffering alone had finally come to an end.

It was at this moment Natsu's eyes tuned to normal only for them to quickly turn gold.

"Natsu what happened" Ultear asked in a very worried tone

"It's alright, my inner dragon and I have finally fused and my first true mating season has begun" Natsu said in a caring and happy tone.

"What do you mean"

"Simple a Dragon Slayer will experience mating season every so often in a year as it comes and goes erratically but near a specific month. However it can be a month before, during, or after said month that a Dragon Slayer will have an extreme urge to mate. This happens two times a year. And during said time they have to isolate themselves or hurt those they care for in an attempt to find their mate and do what we have just done. Have the fight of dominance then the final submission after which a Dragon Slayer can remember everything that happens during mating season whereas before it was just a big blank in their memories. As their inner Dragon finishes merging with the slayer as whenever a slayer is taught their magic it breaths life into their inner Dragon which is born inside of them. As it is the full degree of a Dragon Slayers enhanced senses and power that they only get when they have found and claimed their mate"

"But you haven't marked me yet I remember I found some information on Dragon Slayers that stated they mark their mates" Ultear said in confusion.

"Then I better get to work the hu" Natsu said with a grin as he leaned in to whisper "Brace yourself because I'm not letting you out of this bed until the end of mating season, and I'm not gonna give a second to rest either" Natsu finished whispering as he silenced any arguments from Ultear with a kiss as he slammed his cock into her still drenched pussy in one fell swoop causing Ultear to scream in both pain and pleasure.

Natsu let Ultear rest for a moment as the pain faded. Once she started to move her hips he knew she was ready bad began his part. From the start Natsu had no Mercy once she had adjusted as he slammed into her over and over and over again until he felt her squeeze harder and dig her fingers into his back. As he was about to release Into her, both him and her let out a scream or pleasure. Though Ultear was much longer as Natsu quickly lunged at her exposed neck and bit down hard. He bit so hard he neck should have had a massive hole in it but the wasn't. No instead Ultear felt pure unadulterated pleasure run through her as she felt his magic elongated teeth bite into her spine. Then the pleasure skyrocketed as she felt as if someone had poured lava on her which surprisingly felt extremely good to her. As Natsu pulled away and whipped his mouth he smiled "well looks like we were really compatible".

"What do you mean" your mark go take a look at it"

Ultear then got up and looked in Natsu's mirror once more and saw something that took her breath away. She was in Dragon Force. Pink scales covered her outer arms and legs as well as her stomach and sides, small hors had grown from her temples that were about an inch long and point up. She had sprouted two dragon wings and a tail her hair had pink highlights in it. And pick scale now framed her face, her hands and feet were now talon like. She stood there for a split second before she collapsed and began to cry with her hands/ tallens covering her face as she screamed "I'm a monster" only to feel two arms wrap around her.

"You're no monster, you're my beautiful mate. Also this is something to be happy about not sad"

"How can you say that look at me" Ultear cried into his chest.

"I am and I see my mate. The woman I love and have promised to protect. You're no monster and this is a good thing because this is a legendary mark level that only has ever happened 2 to times before. This is a form you can transfer to at will but only when I am am at death's doorstep. It's a healer form meant for you to be able to use to save your mate from death itself. Soon the form will vanish and you'll have a patch of skin on your neck that is in the shape of a dragon and will be look like it's made of fire. That is the mark that binds me to you, and you to me for eternity we will never love another and there will never be a need because i am never going to leave you, or let someone take you from me. You're mine and mine alone" Natsu said as he gently raised he her by her chin and kissed her as her form vanished. As she slowly snaked her arms around his neck as he cared her back to the bed as he was good to his word and didn't let her leave the bed nor have a single moment of rest as they did ever sextual orantaed act in existence for the next four weeks. Plus one week of resting that was badly needed by both parties.

Finally done. Ok review please as I really went all out on this one. I hope you liked it and please stay waiting for the next as I am finally bringing Ultear into the guild and she has a few matters to settle and won't let anyone get In the way even Natsu WAIT WHAT THE HELL I DIDN'T WIRTE THIS WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!

"Ho so you have a problem with my revisions to the story do you" Ultear spoke with a dark ora

"What Ultear, Mira how the hell did you get in here and what the fuck is this"

"We don't like what you did in the next chapter so we are hijacking this story" both said in a sickly sweet voice

"What where'd that rope and gag come from, HAHAHAHAHA"

"Please review unless you'd like for us to find you and put you with Mdangel" Mira and Ultear said with a dark ora at the end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Everyone in the guild had been extremely nervous. They all new that Natsu's mating season could last anywhere from one week at the least to three months at the max. Yet This was the off season as his mating season had just ended before he brought Lucy to the guild. Yet he was acting along the lines of when he entered mating season, which shouldn't have happened for another three months. So they all had been trying to figure out just what dragon slayer specific thing could he be having to do. None However could come up with something that he others agreed with. Which pissed everyone off and set them on edge even more.

One thing they were glad for was the fact that it was 25 miles from the edge of city to the edge of the Forest and that Natsu's house was another 25 miles I to the forest. Plus it was now much easier to protect the city from Natsu as Natsu had stunned everyone a few years back by buying the land that the entire forest sat on as well as the land between it and the city so they could prevent people from even going there. At first the people were pissed until they were informed of Natsu's mating season and the side effects of it which made him dangerous to anyone in the city at the times of mating season. It calmed them further when they found just how much Natsu had payed for this, and what the mayor planned to do with the money. Also when they found that Natsu would still let people onto, his new bought land so long as they let him know ahead of time they were extremely happy. It did piss the lumber yards as he had told them they no longer could cut down the trees in the forest.

So now yes it was easier to keep people out but right now the city wanted answers. Answers the guild didn't have.

"Master please you must let us send a search party to check on Natsu, it's been over a month and he has yet to even return" Erza pleaded with Makarov as she was worried for her the man she considered a little brother.

"I'm sorry Erza but I can't risk it you should know that beast of all as he has nearly killed you before because of mating season. If it weren't for Gildarts being here at the time you would be dead as he himself was badly injured and had to go all out just to stop him, and that was years ago when Natsu wasn't nearly as strong as he is today. Gildarts even told me that should that ever happen again that none of use would be able to stop him as he had to go all out and even them he only won then because he had to use a cheap shot and even that was a lucky shot. So no you can't go, mating season makes Natsu far to strong and far too dangerous"

"No way flame brain is in mating season he already had it, so he should be good for another three months" Gray said only to be countered by Mira

"Were that is true it isn't impossible either"

"What do you mean big sis" Elfman asked

"Well you all know how I will lock myself into my room for a week from time to time right"

Everyone said yes

"Well that's because, demons like dragons have mating season and me being a take over mage that takes over demons specifically it makes it so I have to go through that as well. It is actually much less intense than it is for a Dragon but still nearly identical. I just don't have the insane power boost Natsu gets nor the loss of control. All I have to do is avoid people for a week. So if Natsu's mating season follows the same line as mine it might in fact be mating season for him right now" Mira said with a sad under tone.

"How so" Lucy asked

"Well it could be he has found his mate and it triggered an off season mating season. What worry's me is that council member never came here so they probably got directions from the city before we had a chance to warn them"

"This could be bad should we let the magic council know" levy asked

"Oh no need I already did as well as let them know several other things that you don't need to know about right now. I will tell you that I have rescinded from the council and would like to join this guild if you don't mind" said an unknown voice that everyone turned to see.

There in the doorway to the guild stood a woman that could easily rival Mira for hottest woman in the guild. (Read description of her last outfit in previous chapter as that is what I will have her be in for some time in this story later on it will change). So to say the least she now had the attention of every man in the guild. Especially that of Gray, was wondering why this woman looked so much like his old teacher.

"Man look at that body. She is sex as hell"

"Ya no kidding. I wonder if I can get her to go out with me on a date that hopefully would end with a little cuddling know what I mean"

Just then a small fire ball hit their bears and shut them up

"Might i asked your names" Ultear said in an all too familiar sickly sweet voice as she no stood at the end of the table.

"Wakaba"

"Makow"

"Well I am Ultear, and Wakaba though it flatters me you think I am sexy I can't help but think what your wife might think should she find out what you said if that ring on your hand really means you're married. You however" Ultear said as her voice turns from sweet to viol as a flame spear formed in her right hand as the tip was just under Makow's chin.

"Know now that should I ever find that you insinuate that I would ever sleep with someone besides my love you will be in for a world of pain as I will cut off everything that makes you a man and cram it down your throat. If think I am bluffing don't as I have done it before to the last man that tried saying I was nothing but a slut. So keep that in mind got it"

"Yes mama" makow said in fear

"Come on cut him a break, he's like an uncle to me Ulte" Natsu said from the doorway.

Soon everyone had to pick their jaws off the ground as they watch ultear instantly appeared in front of Natsu with her arms around his neck

"Fine I'll let him off the hook for now but you have to make it up to me" Ultear said with puppy dog eyes that she had quickly learned could get her almost anything from. The slayer. That was a surprise yes but everyone new that the pink haired pyro could easily be a good choice for a romantic relationship if he wasn't so thick headed as nearly half of the women in Fairy Tale all had had a crush on him at one point or time. Now what made the practically the entire guild faint from disbelief was how Natsu reacted to the woman that obviously liked him.

"Oh ready for round two so soon are we, I would have thought you would want a little longer before we did that again. After all you said you were still hurting right" Natsu said as his arms wrapped around her waist as one of his hand squeezed her butt at the end as his face had a very sly smile on it. The squeeze made Ultear 'epp' before she could respond

"I...I...I d..di... didn't mean like that I was talking about you taking be out for a date" Ultear said with a very red face as her mind played back some of the things she found more pleasurable during their practically month long period of endless sex.

"Oh really why so red then" Natsu said as he leaned in to kiss her but just before he did he whispered softly "or were you hoping our date would end with a little cuddle time as well" Natsu whispered with a knowing smirk as he kissed her. One which Ultear couldn't do anything but melt into as she felt herself waiting him more by the second despite the slightest irritation she still felt when she walked.

"Natsu I think some answers are in order" Makarov patiently said when he saw Natsu pull back. Natsu then pick Ultear up bridal style as he walked over to the bar and set down as he set Ultear in his lap as she turned so she could lay her head on Natsu's right shoulder.

"Ask away Gramps and so long as it isn't something that Igneel said I can only tell my Mate or kids then then I'll tell you"

"Very well that's reasonable enough. Would you mind telling us just who this woman is"

"Well that one she can do after all it's not like she's an object I own or anything"

"True and I understand why you would say that but it looks like she is not going to be answering anything any time soon"

It was then Natsu noticed ultear had already fallen asleep on him. Natsu just chuckled at this

"Looks like you were still tired after all" Natsu said as he kissed her on the forehead. "Well gramps this here is Ultear Dragneel, formerly known as Ultear Milkovich and she just so happens to be my mate"

"Ok how'd that happen"

"Oh come on gramps I already told you what I could about the mating process of the Dragons, I saw her my inner dragon woke up and choose her, I managed to restrain myself before I went to far and the asked she come to my house which she did we talked and then I performed the marking ceremony and now she's my mate. Which is essentially making her my wife and I her husband and that really is all I can tell you the rest has to stay secret and only Dragons, dragon slayers, the slayers mate and or offspring can know the rest of that sorry"

"Ok but you hardly know this girl so why do you act like you two know so much about each other"

"Because we do, I researched the past of every council member so I could avoid getting them pissed at fairy tale any more than I do. So I knew quite a bit about her. She was involved with certain things and had to build a profile on me so she knew me quite well as well"

This set an alarm off in Makarov's head

"Just what might these certain things be my boy"

"That's not my place to say, just know that you can trust her. She had her reasons and wounds that drove her before and I would think this guild can understand that better than most as we all have skeletons in our closet now don't we"

"True but will hers pose a threat to my children's safety my boy"

"Not any more than they had when she was doing that stuff, oh and I should let you know the council has given her a clean slate even with he having been on the council"

"Very well…." Makarov said before Ultear cut him off

"It's ok Natsu they can know what you do. I'm tired of having to be secretive. So I'll trust those you trust" Ultear spoke clearly not wanting or possibly unable to talk about her past.

"Ok then. Sit down this is going to take a bit" Natsu then explained what happened with Ultear's past, by the end everyone was in tears. Well all but one Scarlet haired knight. Also Makarov had decided that she would be allowed to join the guild as all his fears were now set to rest.

"So my dear where would you like it and in what color"

Ultear then smiled at Natsu before he stood up.

"Same place as Natsu and in the same coloring as his hair if you would"

"Very well also as I know some of the things Natsu talked about that you had to do were of s class level I am making you and s class mage" Makarov then asked to speak with her in private.

It had been an hour and Ultear and the master still had yet to return.

"So you finally got a girl hu flame brain"

"Ya what of it, you jealous stripper"

"What you call me dragon shit"

"you heard me icicle dick"

"You wanna fight flame breath"

"Bring it snow Fairy"

And just like that a guild wide brawl insuded. Only to be stopped by Erza.

"You shouldn't be fighting your friends"

"Oh so should you be enslaving them" Ultear asked in a pissed tone

"What was that"

"Face it Scarlett you don't treat these people as your family you treat them like slaves. After all I should know I saw how you really treat people when you consider them your friends and that isn't anything like what I have just seen or heard from My dragon and you know it's true"

"Just what the hell would you know about me you backstabbing bitch"

"More than you know apparently, after all you can't even see how you treat the people you claim are your family. If they do something you don't agree with. Everyone has to act just how you want and if they don't you punish them. You use to fight with Mira all the time until she changed how she acted. Because she charged to someone that you approve of you stopped fighting with her. If that doesn't scream slave driver I don't know what does. I think it's time you see that realized you can't control everything about everyone around you and that you need to stop being such a damn hypocrisy" Ultear said with an attitude.

Let's just say the fight that happened next was the most violent and destructive fight Fairy Tale had ever seen.

It was now late at night and Natsu was now carrying a very a very tired Ultear home when he was stopped by black steel Gajeel. What the guild saw in the morning pissed them off to what would have been thought to be an impossible extent. There guildhall was trashed with massive iron pillars in it. However Makarov refused default retaliation.

As everyone was drinking and waiting for Natsu as they knew he would explode about this. What the weren't expecting was for him to stumble through the door look like he had just been put through a meat grinder literally. As he collapsed only to be caught by Gray.

"What the hell happened to you" Gray asked Natsu as he was concerned about who could do this to someone as strong as Natsu.

Natsu merely grabbed gray by the collar of his shirt, that he was thankful warring. Tears were pouring from his eyes.

"He took her, please gray I know we fight but please get her bring her back to me please" Natsu cried as he felt his mind slipping into darkness.

"Who, who took Ultear" Gray asked hoping that he was right about who was taken so he could kick the ass of whoever dare try to lay a hand on his master's daughter.

"Black…...steel…...gaj…." Natsu struggled out as he slipped into unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Everyone was scared out of their minds. Natsu Dragneel the very embodiment of Fairy Tale, the one who never ever backed down no matter how badly injured he was or would rather die than ask Gray for anything, had just come In having lost a fight badly and then was practically begging for Gray's help.

There were two questions circling the guild who the hell hurt Natsu and where were they. Sadly there were many mages that go by the nickname of Black steel. Thankfully Natsu had given them a vital clue as to which one by stating other first of the last Part of the mages name. So currently Gray, Mira, Lucy, Happy, Makarov, Levy, and Erza were all looking through the mage registry that every guild had, as the Magic council made everyone who practiced magic for a living registered it so even those in dark guilds would be known to at least have magic not that the council was able to keep track of dark guild members as they all always had a cover job so when questioned they can say they have magic and do tran it so they can protect themselves or those they care about. Which sadly was much to effective at hiding dark guild members for the Magic council's liking.

For Fairy Tale though this list was proving to be too long. They had been spending hours going through the "black steel" mages just to find one that included 'gaj' with the name. They had come across many with 'Gaj' at the start of the last part of the name but all were civilian and had too low of a magic level to do the damage that had been done to natsu let alone even pose the slightest of a threat. Thus everyone was getting pissed and fast. Not only had one of their own have been brutally beaten but one was also taken from them.

"Master what about this one 'black steel Gajeel' he's a member of Phantom Lord" Lucy asked.

"as I recall isn't he a Dragon Slayer" Erza asked

"That's what the list states"

"No way rule him out right now" Happy practically yelled

"But why, I mean he's a Dragon Slayer so he would have the power and he's a member of Phantom Lord so he would have the motiv. What's there to rule him out" Gray asked

"Him being a Dragonslayer that's what" Happy screamed

"I don't follow" Makarov said trying to get some understanding

"Maybe I can explain, you all remember how I did research on Dragon Slayers after that eclipse when we were kids right" levy asked

"Ya you said match head might have gone cyco because of the eclipse and we needed info Incase you were right and it happened again didn't you" Gray asked

"Ya I did and I was right"

"Ok but how does that help us now" Mira asked

"Simple I found that during that time one of several behaviors will be exhibited at that time one of those behaviors was mate hunting which is when a Dragon Slayer smells the scent of their mate and go nuts trying to get to them and claim them. There was also a warning to not prevent this no matter what as the Dragon Slayer will kill those who get in the way. When I asked Natsu about why they would do that he said that Dragon Slayers are extremely territorial of their mates and by doing so it would be challenging him or her to a fight to the death for their mate. Which made me ask what would happen if two Dragon Slayers wanted the same mate and he told me that that would be impossible unless they were of the same element in which case who ever want watch what would happen shouldn't as they will need to get the hell out of their as fast as possible. So seeing as whoever attacked Natsu took Ultear it would rule out Gajeel as he would respect that it was Natsu's mate and leave her or beat her they did him" levy finished.

"I think we should temporary kidnap a Phantom Lord member and force them to tell if Gajeel had anything to do with this, it might have been a mission" Lucy hesitantly said

"Why so" Erza asked

"Well the list also stated the move he demonstrated of the council and it lines up with how the guild was trashed"

"Then that's what we'll do, but be discreet about it" Makarov said as he dismissed the group.

"So how are we gonna pull this off. And why is Mira coming with" Gray asked as the group boarded the train.

"Simple Gray she is the key to this being discreet" Erza said

"How" mumbled as he chowed on a fish.

"Well Erza, levy and I talked it over and we came up with a plan that I would act as bait and lure a guy from phantom out, with me being a renowned model and I I have plenty of experience in attracting men" Mira said simply

"Once that is done where Mira has him out of sight I will use rune magic to make the guy fall asleep. Then you, Gary, will freeze him in place. Erza will then question him and Lucy with her spirits and Happy will be on lookout" levy continued

"After I am done I will cast a spell and the mage will think he's completed the job and leave" erza finished

 **Latter at Phantom Lord guild hall**

Mira had walked in and had already drawn quite the crowd.

"So what's a Fairy doing here" asked a guild member

"Well you see I have a photo shoot and need some silent protection as I got a letter that has me a bit worried" Mira sweetly said

"Why not just ask your guild" asked another member

"Because the one that wrote the letter said that should I get a guard, then he would kill my brother. So I need someone who is skilled in stealth magic, and as you can imagine my guild isn't too well known for restraint. Also he left a list of magics he can use so only a small amount of stealth mages will work"

"ok so what type you need"

"Well I need someone that uses water magic and can use it to hide as It will be at a water park so there will be plenty of spots to hide for them"

"Then I'm your guy" said a guild member.

Mira's attention was instantly drawn to them. She saw the man had short spiky hair, small bedded black eyes with thin glasses, and wore an all white suit.

"Grate, if you would come with me it is in a town near by it won't take to long you should be back by the end of the day, unless the photographer is late or has some special places that he wants to shoot at" Mira said in a joyful manner. No sooner were the words said than the two were off. They were walking when Mira suddenly turned down an ally.

"Why did you turn here the train station is that way" the man questioned

"Oh I check into a hotel In case the mage I needed was on a job. This is just a short cut to the hotel" Mira smiled which instantly convinced the man who now had hearts for eyes. The man was so entranced that he failed to hear levy cast a sleep rune on him. He was instantly asleep. As the plan went off without a hitch, well if you count Erza failing to intimidate the man and Mira having to use every bewitching trich she had learned over her years as a model, something that for a reason her friends couldn't figure out why made Mira want to hurl until she died. With the information in hand they ran back to Fairy Tale, leaving Gray behind who dragged the man in another direction.

 **Once on the train**

"So Mira want to tell us why getting the answers we needed made you hurl so much" Erza asked in a tone that made it clear she wouldn't be letting it go any time soon. Noticing this Mira sighed and decided to just be truthful

"Well you see I have always been in love with Natsu, even as a kid I was, I just didn't notice until Lisanna had past. So just the thought of having to do what I just did to anyone but Natsu repulses me let alone when I had to do it" Mira said with a sad frown. Meanwhile she was oblivious to the faces everyone was currently making. Currently everyone had hug eyes that could pass for tennis balls and moths hung wide open. Sure her and Natsu were close now and she was always extra nice to him but none had ever guessed that Mira, the one that nearly everyone in the guild thought was planning for the other team do to her constant rejection of any guy, had a thing for the most destructive mage in the guild next to Gildarts.

"B. but what about him being with Ultear" levy stuttered out

"I know about that and how I can't be with him now but I don't care, I decided long ago my heart would be his and his alone. Even if I can't be with him just seeing him happy and being close to him is enough for me. Besides it wouldn't matter even if I want to move on I can't"

"Why"' lucy asked the obvious question

"To be honest I don't know but it's more than my heart that is drawn to him. It's like my very soul wants to be with him, and having studied my magic so much I know that it's because my inner demon has chosen him as my mate as demon's have the same problem that the dragons do when it comes to relationships. Yet I know that I am supposed to know why my inner demon choose Natsu and I don't"

"Ok but whatcha mean by your inner demon" Happy asked

"Well only those who already have an inner demon in some snap or form can use demonic take over magic. As when they first do it, it awakens it at which point there is no going back so now I will forever be in love with Natsu and may never know why" Mira said as she started to cry much to the sarow of the others as they could understand. After all Erza loved a man that stabbed her in the back and Lucy loved a man that was constantly afraid of her for some strange reason she couldn't figure out, and levy was a hopeless romantic waiting for her prince charming that my never show up at fairy tale, if that was the reason she had become such a bookworm than so be it, Happy was just oblivious as he had started thinking about fish.

 **Later at fairy tale**

"SAY WHAT!" Makarov yelled in rage

"That's right master it was a Phantom Lord sanctioned attack and the magic council is turning a blind eye to it for two reasons one it is a mission that was sent to Phantom asking for the retrieval of Ultear and elimination of anyone standing in the way of the retrieval, the second is because despite Ultear being cleared and given a clean slate many on the council believe it is nothing more than a front nothing more than a way to get to natsu and convert him to become a dark mage and if not that then she would turn on use the second she had a chance and would take and would stab us in the back once we do something that would make Natsu emotionally brack and hate us seeing as how he is a Dragon Slayer and they are known to be emotionally unstable and sensitive" Mira reported to the master In front of the hole guild.

Just then loki and Elfman who had guard/ watching Natsu burst from the infirmary and hit the ground knocked out.

 **In the infirmary moments before**

Natsu was currently having a Night Terror.

 **Flashback**

(I know another scene change just read you'll understand why after). Natsu was currently carrying Ultear home. He was happier than he had been in years. Sure Lisanna had cheered him up some but he had to always hid his true emotions. He would stay awake until happy had fallen asleep and then gone out to train until he would almost drop then he would stagger back and usually have an hour and a half before he had to get up. Once he was in his bed again he would just cry and cry and cry. Which usually lasted 30 minutes thus he only got an hour of sleep. This had been his routine senses Happy started living with him before it would just be cry himself to sleep wake up at 8 cry until 12 then go to the guild with his mask firmly in place. Little did anyone know that Igneel's disappearance had left a massive hole in his heart that was only made bigger by the guild saying he lied about being raised by a Dragon. The hole was so big his heart was more hole than heart.

So when he had found Ultear had gone through something similar he had made damn sure that what Ultear knew as truth was true or not this way he could tell her. Thankfully it wasn't which made him happy for her as he thought she might get a chance with her mother again. Years later he found out what her mother had done. Thus he swore he would never leave her alone to suffer if he could just get a chance to meet her. Years later he got a chance to prove his vow was more than just meaningless words by turning them into action. An action he didn't regret one bit as he had found his mate. So knowing she felt the same for him truly made him happy as it had begun to restore his next to destroyed heart. When he realized that he remembered that Igneel had once told him that a Dragon or Dragon Slayer was nothing without his or her mate. At the time he had no clue what the old Dragon had meant but he sure did now.

Sadly as he lost in his memory a iron sword came out of the shadows followed by an iron club as the sliced and slammed into him. As the pulse back he quickly placed Ultear down against a tree as he did his best to fend off the attacks only fail miserably as he couldn't see them coming. It wasn't long before he dropped to the ground unable to even move. Soon Gajeel stepped from the shadows and delivered a club to his head. Natsu then faked being knocked out as Natsu was forced to watch as Gajeel picked up Ultear and walked away as he said "so much for the mighty salamander of fairy tale, you're just a pathetic disgrace to your dragon". After he knew Gajeel was out of hearing range Natsu forced himself up and rushed to Fairy tale as fast as he could which sadly wasn't very fast.

It was when Gajeel spoke that Natsu woke up as he did a Dragon Slayer roar that sent Elfman and loki exploding out if the doors.

 **Present time**

Everyone was surrounding natsu asking what was wrong, what happened, why he attacked Elfman and loki, who had done this to him and so on. Natsu answered as quickly as he could but it wasn't quick enough. He was soon rescued by Makarov as he ushered everyone out except for the core members to help him sort out the answers.

 **With Gray same time**

Gray had 'calmly' convinced the Phantom Lord member to lead him to where they would most likely have Ultear. He didn't do anything to drastic all he had done was have a 'chat' with the guy, that somehow resulted in the guy being half frozen, having a psychotic breakdown, the other half bruised, lacerated, or broken. Oh he also now had ice in place of where his man parts should be. It was safe to say that guy would have a long road ahead of him before he was allowed back into public if ever again.

Gray soon was at the Phantom Lord's headquarters. Soon he was yelling her name as he ran.

 **With Ultear**

Ultear was just waking up when she saw she was in a large stone room and restrained with fire proof chains on her wrist.

"Well glad to see your awake" said a voice

As Ultear looked she saw a man in front of her. Her first thought was this guy took loving vampires to an unhealthy level. Then again that's same could be said about several in her new guild about their little obsessions. Like that tin can Erza for example, she was way to obsessed with strawberry shortcake, and with how much she ate Ultear was surprised she hadn't either turned into one or was fatter than the guild hall. Well their was Natsu who ate nothing but meat and fire but she found that absolutely adorable especially with who he ate it, she just love that especially when he said her cooking was better than Mirajane's cooking the morning before she requested to join fairy tale which almost made her die of joy. 'ok need to stop thinking about Natsu right now definitely not helping' Ultear thought as she felt herself getting wet in-between her legs.

"Let me guess my old guild is having you capture me and return me right" Ultear asked bluntly

"Wow smart girl, and not even scared i see" why would I be my love is coming and he is going to beat the living shit out of every single one of you before they get here, so don't bother giving me your name as it's not going to matter soon enough" Ultear sId in a cold voice

"I wouldn't be to sure of that. After all Gajeel said he left him so badly injured that he should be dead in a day or two even with treatment"

That was the wrong thing to say. As there is a saying, hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn' and oh had this man just pissed Ultear off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

He hoping that hearing that would calm her down, he was hoping that hearing that would break her will to fight, he was hoping that she would have crumbled into a shell of her former self and would make things easy for them. But his hopes were poorly ill founded as it merely enraged her. He also was kicking himself in the as about forgetting that she had more than one type of magic as he heard her yell " **ICE MAKE KEY"** as a my formed in her hand that she used to undo the chains around her wrists. She then yelled another spell " **ICE MAKE GROUND RAM"** as a poll of ice about 2 inches wide came shooting out of the ground and all but crushed everything that made the master of Phantom Lord a man. She then ran to the door only to stop at a leg.

"Oh did I forget to mention this room is several stories high"

"Like that will stop me" Ultear said in anger as she jumped.

Gray had heard her yell those spells and saw her jump. Not wanting to take the chance that her plan would fail Gary yelled out a spell of his own. " **ICE MAKE SAFE FALL"** no sooner had he said it than a huge pile of snow was under were Ultear was falling. At that same time wire like swords surrounded his neck as a girl with pink hair and a gold wing like things on the side of her head, she wore a red cloak and had on an outfit Gray could only compare to that of a girls school swimsuit only without the straps as the top was more like a shirt than straps.

"Why are you saving her, you have no right to after what you did to her I should kill you where you stand" the girl said

"You will do no such thing now come on Meredy were leaving and the is more to mine and my mother's story than we ever knew. However I must tell you this now" Ultear said as she braced for rejection from the little girl.

"Meredy the ones responsible for destroying your village was Grimwar Heart and I was the one that lead the attack. I didn't want to, but master Hades put a spell over me that forced me to do so. Thankfully I broke out of it when I came to you and was able to keep you safe" Ultear said with a few tears forming

"Why did he have to put that spell on you"

"Because when I joined that guild I had said my one condition was that I was not to be involved in missions that required killing. I would do anything but kill, I just wanted to learn magic that could reset the clock for my mother and I and give her and I another chance. Hades thought with enough time I would change my mind but I never did so he forced me, all so he could get what he wanted because my power was needed to find what he wanted. I am so sorry, please forgive me and come with us. Back to Fairy Tale, I don't want you to have to live the life I've had to live. You'll be happy there I just know it so please, please do this. I won't force you if…." Was all Ultear got out before she was tackled into a hug. It was then she saw the sensory link on her wrist just as it vanished.

"I want nothing more than to stay with you Ultear. So what you were forced to do something you didn't want to do that just means it wasn't your fault so please don't leave me I want to come with you, you're like a mother to me" Meredy cried out. Which just made Ultear laugh in pure joy that the girl she saw as her own daughter didn't hate her.

"Well I'm glad to hear that, and I'm sure Natsu will love you just as much as I do"

"Whose Natsu"

"Well by Dragon standards he would be my husband but if he thinks for one second I will settle for not having a normal wedding he has another thing coming"

"What so he's that Dragon Slayer you were stalking"

"I did no such thing"

"Please you forget I watched you "keeping tabs" on him long after Hades said to stop" Meredy said in a teasing manner.

"Look i don't mean to be a party pooper but Phantom Lords Dragon Slayer really did a number on him so I suggest we get back asap" Gray spoke which got Ultear moving.

 **AT THE GUILD**

Natsu had thankfully answered all the questions before he suddenly collapsed and took a turn for the worse. He had become extremely cold to the touch, yet was still sweating bullets. He had also developed a nasty cough. He had been like this for about an hour and everyone was getting worried none more so than Mira. In her studies of Dragons and Dragon Slayers she had found that this was a rare condition. One that on?y his mate could fix and nobody had an idea where she was being kept. Thankfully that's when Ultear slammed open the doors.

"Where is he" was her simple command as there was a tone that promised extreme pain to everyone should someone not tell her what she wanted to know right then and there

"He's in the infirmary. Mira has been tending to him and refusing to leave his side until you return" said Makarov.

Without another word Ultear ran to the infirmary.

"How is he" she asked when she entered the room

"Ultear, thank goodness we need you to heal him you're the only one who can" Kira said in relief.

So acting on complete instinct like Natsu had instructed should something like this ever happen, she walked over to him as she lit her hands ablaze. She then ran them over every part of body that was injured. She then leaned in and kisses him as she forced her fire into him. At first nothing changed, then slowly has heat returned the coughing stopped next the sweating then he slowly opened his eyes as he got up she was worried as he had yet to say a thing. That's when it happened, he whispered in her ear before he kissed her and left. As she sat there stunned.

He then walked up to Gray in the main guild hall and quietly thanked him. He then turned to the guild doors and was just about to walk out when Erza spoke up.

"Where are you going"

"Phantom" came his simple and emotionless reply

"Then were coming with you, we need to show them you don't mess with Fairy Tale" Gray said but what they got in response wasn't what anyone expected.

" **SIT YOUR ICE CUNT ASS DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I LOSE THE LITTLE SELF CONTROL I HAVE RIGHT NOW! THESE ARE THE AFFAIRS OF DRAGONS AND YOU A MERE HUMAN NEEDS TO LEARN TO BUT THE HELL OUT OR PAY THE PRICE FOR YOUR ARROGANCE!** and should it come to that I can assure you that unlike our little pissing contests you won't come out unscathed if you come out at all" Natsu roared in a rage that even had the master scared before he calmed down and regained what little control he did have as he turned and vanished out the doors.

Ultear then came out and walked up to the Master and talked with him. A conversation that had everyone's attention.

"Master Makarov, might i have a word"

"Of course what can I do for you"

"Well I am actually passing a message along from Natsu"

"Well I'm all ears child"

"As of today Natsu, and myself will no longer be members of Fairy Tale"

"But why" Makarov said in shock

"Well he knows it is an unofficial rule here in Fairy Tale that you don't kill, and sadly he he had a feeling you would ask so he told me to tell you that it is because he doubted that you would want a killer in your guild as he is going to kill Black Steel Gajeel for what he did"

"WHAT!" came from everyone

"Yes, apparently what Gajeel has done is punishment is death by Dragon law, and Natsu being a prince has to uphold that law so we will be moving to Igneel's kingdom as Natsu will be taking up the throne that Igneel has left behind now that I am his mate"

"Natsu is royalty you have got to be kidding" Said Lucy in disbelief

"He said as both Igneel's adoptive son and Dragon Slayer he was a prince by Dragon standards and now that he and I are mates he can take up Igneel's throne as Igneel was king of all fire Dragons"

"But Dragons haven't been seen in years" Gray said

"He told me that when he lived with Igneel that there were a few elderly Fire Dragons left and they were tending to the last of the fire Dragon eggs and the advised him to go and live amongst the humans so he could find his mate, so that's what he did"

"What about me" Meredy and Happy asked in worry

"He said you both can come along if you wish" Ultear said which made Happy and Meredy cher for joy

"Now go wait outside we will be finding you something more appropriate for dragnotic royalty in a minute" with that they ran outside to wait. Ultear turned and gave her thanks as she left a guild that was to shocked to move behind her.

Please read and REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ultear and Meredy were going from clothing store to clothing store as they had yet to find an outfit that Ultear approved of for both Meredy's age and now new status. Meredy found several outfits that she liked but Ultear said that they still needed a few for formal and formal events were she would be seen as a princess now, so her casual outfits in said events still needed to fit that of her new status. Thus it was becoming quite difficult for meredy so they switched to find Happy clothes for such occasions. Thankfully that was easy enough, for formal they got him several suts, and non formal they got him a jacket, shirt, and pants. At which point Happy refused to do more for himself stating that he was a cat and didn't need clothes.

Bringing them back to the current problem, finding appropriate outfits. Sure it was easier for an older woman such as Ultear but not for Meredy as the ones Ultear felt would fit what they were looking for would only work if Meredy were a few year older. Which finally made her snap when they finished in the last store.

"That's it I've had it! If those overgrown lizards want to complain about your outfits then will just make them make outfits that they feel are better but so help me if I don't find them appropriate not even Natsu will stop be from skinning them alive" Ultear raged in a very non Ultear manner as she loved clothe shopping.

"So what now, after all we have the clothes so do we just wait for Natsu to come back or what" Meredy asked

"No, now we go back to Natsu's house and get to studying. He told me where to find the travel journal he made when he hid books on the Dragons for when he found a mate and now we need to study up on everything Dragon related as the elder dragons are going to be very judgmental about us for some time until we prove that's not needed. The first step was clothes, next will be us using the books to educate ourselves about dragnotic society"

"Ok but why not wait for one of them to teach us"

"Because, this will make a better impression on the Dragons that will be dealing with Natsu and their opinions matter to the other dragons and should enof of them disapprove of us that will make things very hard for not only Natsu but us as well. So it is better to have all the advantages we can in making a good impression" Ultear said in a very motherly tone. Something she found herself doing more and more often with Meredy as she had to prevent herself from doing so when they were in their first guild. This simply made Meredy smile as she was loving how mother like Ultear was being with her.

"Ok, I'll do my best. I just hope I don't disappoint you or Natsu" Meredy said in determination.

 **With Natsu**

Natsu had just gotten to Phantom Lord and to say he was in raged was an understatement that would get you killed should your life have been dependent on you gaging his anger correctly like Phantom Lords Master's life did. The reason for this was Natsu wasn't pissed, mad, angry, enraged or even upset in the slightest. No he was downright murderous. This guild had crossed one of two lines that would mark the point of no return for who ever crossed them. The first being killing anyone he saw as family which served as a death sentence for whoever did so; if they did it to the point of near death you would just get the beating of your life and kept at an arm's length for a good long time. The other was messing with his mate which again served as a death sentence but this time for anyone even remotely involved or stood in his way. Now he wasn't sure how much of that was him and how much of that came from his dragon instincts do to his magic but that didn't matter right now, no the only thing that mattered was he was more than willing to kill right now.

So in typical Natsu fashion he guested down the doors to get all the attention very quickly so he could deal with the problem at had all the faster.

*Boom*

"ALRIGHT YOU ASS HOLES WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR MASTER AND DRAGON SLAYER" Natsu yelled out as he sent three mages that had been heading out of the guild flying back badly burned thanks to his dramatic entrance.

"So your back for a second round hu Salamander" Gajeel said as he dropped down right in front of him.

"Well considering the first time you were to much of a coward to actually fight me ya. Oh and don't worry I'm only killing you. My mate gave your master more than enough punishment. Plus he didn't know about the Dragon laws. You however do so I am going to kill you, **Flash Flame"** Natsu said as he grabbed Gajeel by his hair and the two were tuned into flames as the vanished only to appear on a cliff as Natsu slammed Gajeel into the side of the mountain the cliff came out of as he threw his head back and let out a roar of epic proportions.

As Gajeel dug himself out of the side of the mountain he saw they were now in an area with Drake's, Wyverns, and fire Dragons the ranged from young elder dragons to hatchlings surrounding the edges. He was able to count about 100 fire Drake's, 25 fire Wyverns, 10 hatchlings, 60 teenaged Fire Dragons, 20 adult Fire Dragons, and about 40 eldar Fire Dragons. To say it scared the shit out of Gajeel would be an understatement as he now realized Natsu wasn't just another Dragon slayer no he was Diagnostic royalty and by him taking Natsu's mate he had sealed his death. As he knew Diagnostic royalty was far stronger than normal Dragons and that role applied the Dragon Slayers as well.

"Son of Igneel why have you called use here. And why have you brought an Iron Dragon Slayer with you" asked the eldest of the elder dragons. That question merely scared Gajeel more.

 _'did he just say son of Igneel, as in the only Dragon king to ever fight the Apocalypse Dragon and come out alive. You have gotta be shitting me. Why the hell did the Salamander have to be his kid. Im as good as dead for fucking with his mate and attacking him'_ Gajeel thought as he turned white as a ghost.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ultear, Meredy, and Happy were all at the cave that Natsu had hidden the books that had the information his mate would need to know.

"So where do we start" Meredy asked as she looked at the two story stack of books that went from sidewall to sidewall in the cave and she was almost certain that there was more behind the first row.

"I'm not sure. I expected a lot but not this much" Ultear said in shock at the sight before her.

"Well whatcha expect, Natsu did say he got these from the Dragons so of course there is going to be a lot" Happy said as he flew to the top of the right side was and pulled off two books as Meredy and Ultear pulled out wind reader glasses and started reading. Even if both hated having to do it this way as they both loved reading and preferred to read without the glasses. However they didn't have that luxury right now as they were pressed for time.

 **Back with Natsu**

Natsu was pissed, not only had Gajeel taken his mate but said the others were planning to turn her into a cum dump before they gave her back. Gajeel swore up and down he had no intention of participating but he had been given the job and only accepted it because he wanted to test his strength against the salamander who was the only other Dragon Slayer he knew of.

It was actually quite the humorous sight to see the famed black steel Gajeel practically pleading for his life on his hands and knees.

Normally there would be no way in hell Gajeel would allow for himself to be in such a pitiful state but he had broken several dragon laws and by all rights his life was now at natsu's mercy. Should the pyro even show mercy that is.

"Look just give me any task and I'll do it for the rest of my life, just please forgive me. I had no idea you wer…" was all the sacred dragon Slayer got out before he got a flaming foot to the side of his head sending him crashing back into the wall.

"High elder" natsu said as he did the one thing everyone at fairy tail would have thought impossible. He spoke with a respectful tone and bowed before the elder dragon.

"I come not only to claim to the throne of my father but also punish this iron dragon Slayer for breaking some of our most sacred laws" natsu said once he stood straight once more.

"Then am I to assume you not only have found your mate but have a blood hair to the throne. Or at least have tough an adopted child Dragon Slayer magic making them part dragon as well" the old dragon questioned

"I only have recently found my mate" natsu said in slight shame having forgot the old dragon telling him he also needed to have a heir to the throne as well before he returned to take the throne.

"Very well, then I must say that you are to go back and look with the humans once again until you and your mate have had a heir to succeed you. However seeing as you have found a mate and have already been attacked by another Slayer we will send phoenix here with you so she can help instruct your mate in our laws and to act as extra protection for your wife so no one might use her against you again. However as for the iron dragon Slayer we must leave his punishment up to the humans as you have yet to take the throne" the dragon spoke as Gajeel vanished in a pillar of flames and a female dragon that was a deep had igneel's coloring but where Igneel had a tan color for the parts that weren't covered in scales, this Dragon had a light orange.

What was surprising though was that unlike most fire dragons this one looked like a sky dragon instead of a fire dragon yet had the coloring of that of a fire dragon.

As the dragon walked forward it caught fire and began to shrink until it took on the form a human would have. As the flames vanished it revealed a woman that had long red hair with orange highlights that reached butt and was half a head shorter than natsu when wearing high heals, she had burnt orange eyes, she hand an hourglass like figure and wore a crimson red strapless dress that hugged her figure and ended mid thigh, she also had formal gloves that were again a deep crimson red that reached halfway to her shoulder from hr elbow, next was the the crimson stockings that reached to just over her knees, and last was the one inch high heels that were once more a deep crimson.

"Your Majesty" the woman said as she curtsied with her head bowed. "I am Phoenix Dragnola and am at your service for absolutely anything you may need" the now human dragon said as natsu just looked at her with eyes the size of tennis ball! balls and a gaping mouth.

"Y..Y...YOU CAN CHANGE FORMS" Natsu practically screamed

"Yes, as I am half Jurgon ( made the name up but basically a half human dragon mix) I can change into a human form despite me being 75% dragon as my father was a full blood dragon but my mother was a pure blood Jurgon so I can change at will as I am still 25% human. As such my abilities in this form are like that of a dragon Slayer so I will also be able to help you finish your training that king Igneel was unable to finish if you so wish your Majesty" the woman spoke in a respectful tone. However what was getting to natsu was the fact that this woman's voice was like that of Mira's and Erza's mixed as it held the kind and gentle tones of Mira's voice yet had the air that demanded that you listen when she spoke much like erza.

"Prince Natsu, you should also know that should your mate fail to learn our laws and customs that she will need as your mate, the mating will be undone and you will have to mate with the mate of our choosing now leave" the elder dragon spoke once more before sending natsu back to his one via a pillar of flames.

 **With the dragons once natsu and Phoenix were gone**

"Do you real think this will work grand elder" one of the younger elders spoke

"It must work, the prince has been gone for far too long in search of his mate. For her only to show when we found a suitable dragoness to mate with the prince can only mean his current mate has ignored her attraction to him until she found out his status and is now trying to use our beloved prince, so for his own good Phoenix must drive the two apart as his current mate will only stab him in the back. I personally looked into his current mate's hidden activities and she can not be trusted. Phoenix will make for a far better mate and will make him much happier as it is" the grand elder spoke

"But she has no knowledge that she will be his new mate. How can she effectively carry out her task" another else dragon asked

"It is true she is ignorant of that fact, but give that her human form rivals that of the famed Mirajane and that she once had a crush on the young prince and I am sure she still does it won't be long before she drives a wedge between the young prince and his mate. Have faith, this plan will work and our young prince will be safe from the harmful clutches of that vile woman" the grand elder dragon spoke before spreading his wings and taking of back to his nest followed by the others doing the same and heading for their own nests.

Please remember to review


	10. Chapter 10

sup every body mdangel here. Look before we get to the story I would like to publicly address a review I got on the last chapter by an anonymous reviewer that went by the name of **Fairly RanTail,** i tryed searching the name he or she used so I might be able to address a few things they said in private messaging only to come up empty handed. So I will be covering those things in this as well as a few others.

First off yes I know I have very bad grammar and spelling. Sadly that comes with being a fenetic speller that relies on spell check and word sugjestions. I also have never been able to have a good grasp on sentence structure, sorry if I find it to be confusing as hell. I have had many teachers in my life try to get the rules through my thick skull but that never happened sadly. So I do the best I can but I'm not perfect and neither is spell check as mistakes do still slip through. As for the use of a beta reader and I mean on offense when I say this but I don't trust them. I have been burned too often so you'll have to forgive me if I am seceptical of the use of a beta reader

Next up is the Fairly RanTail's accusation that I find and I quote "view a female assaulting a male as, hot and kinky and hilarious" as well as "male assaulting a female" in the same light as the pryor. I happen to take great offence to this as I don't find either situation as such and for you to assume that and accuse me of it of of your assumption quite frankly pisses me off to a greater extent than any insult that has been thrown at me on my other storylines. You have no knowledge of my life, my past, or my thoughts and opinions so you have no right to accuse me of this. I find both situations as ethically wrong. And if you wish to try using some of my other stories to back your clam then allow me to first show you my resoning for the only two storylines you could!D even use. In my story, NEVER JUDGE A BOOK BY ITS COVER, I am basing the entire storyline on what would happen should naruto have cracked under all the shit he went through at a young age because let's face facts, for a child to go through everything naruto did without any perental guidence and protection it would be virtually impossible for him to turn out like he did in both the anime and manga. Next would be my story **Naruto you're mine** which is based out of Neji trying to save hinata's life in the only way he can and the application of the saying that it's the quite ones you have to watch out for. Last this is a work of fiction, should either of the things happen that you are accusing me of I would be one of the first to be calling that the person that did the act be thrown in Gail fkr the feast of their lives at least as either situation is completely and utterly wrong.

Now as for the clam that i am adhering to the plot that a dragon Slayer must mate. I NEVER once said that. What I said was should the Dragon slayer find their mate that they would be driven to mate with said person. The plot of a dragon Slayer having to mate with on other choice impyes that should they not mate they would die or something to that extent. So slight spoiler, I will be delving deeper into what I mean when I say they would be driven to mate in this chapter.

Last up is the clam that by asking my readers who they would have like to see the pairing be I appeared to have started without a term ideal of what I wanted to make then I apologise if this was the case. Though I don't regret my choice and in my defense on the next chapter after I asked for my readers opinion I found it to be a tie at the time and let my own opinion break the tie and still told everyone that I would make a Mira x natsu story were Mira took ultear's place. Granted I have gone in a different direction with the story than this one and it isn't as far along as this one but that is because I have currently his writer's block with how I want to proceed with the story and with a different love interest it would only make sense that the story would follow a different course.

OK that was it now on with the chapter and as always please remember to review once your done reading

 **Chapter 10**

Ultear and Meredy had just finished reading about all the laws and customs of the fire dragons. It had taken a good amount of time, even with the wind reader glasses, but they had done it. Yet there was one thing that ultear found strange, that not once was their mention of the mating ceremony. Yes she believed everything natsu had told her and that a dragon Slayer would lose control to their inner Dragon when they found their mate but couldn't help but couldn't help but feel as though there was more to it than what natsu had told her. So stealing her resolve ultear told Meredy and happy to wait for natsu at the house and that should he get there before she did that they were to go with him and tell him that she would be their in two days time at the latest.

After that they separated and went in different directions with Meredy and happy heading back to the cabin and ultear heading for the train station. She knew what she was about to do could be a bit of a risk but she could care less as she knew it was nothing she couldn't handle.

 **Phantom lord**

Gajeel was just about to go back into his guild when a council representative approached him.

"Black steel Gajeel, you have been summoned to the council immediately and are to come with me right now" a large frog that stood on two pages said with a few rune knights

Sighing Gajeel did as instructed.

 **Council interrogation room**

Gajeel was sitting in an interrogation room when one of two people he really didn't want to see for a long time

"Hello Gajeel, you remember me don't you? I'm the mate of salamander, the woman you kidnapped" ultear said as Gajeel gulped

"Oh so you do remember me. That's good, it will make this much easier. Now the way things stand you can either answer my questions or get sent to a maximum security jail cell with your magic permanently suppressed do to the laws you have broken.

Let's see just what that list entails shall we. Kidnapping, assault on a fellow mage, attempted murder of said mage, the destruction of another legal guild, and attempted enslavement of a former council member. These are all have very heavy punishments for those that commit such atrocities" ultear said as she looked up from the clipboard she was currently holding before looking back down before Gajeel saw ultear's eyes go wide for a moment

"Oh how could I forget, there's also attempted murder of a member of a foreign royal family, the kidnapping of the wife of said foreign royalty with the intent of enslavement. One of these two alone could have you beheaded. Of course I still do have a few people in the council that owe me a hand full of favors. Should you cooperate I am sure I could convince them to make this all just disappear. So what will it be Gajeel?" Ultear asked as she looked up to see a very pale and panicked looking Dragon Slayer

"I'll talk, I'll talk" Gajeel quickly said

"Good, now I want you to spill everything you know about the mating ceremony for Dragon Slayers. I already know about the sharing of the dragon slayer's magic, the fight of Dominic, and the final submission. I also know that right after the markings is completed that the mate will enter Dragon Force for a short time and that the dragon slayer's inner Dragon choose the mate so spill anything else you know" ultear ordered

"Well do you know how the choice is made" Gajeel questioned only to get a slightly confused look

"Thought as much. Look it appears salamander didn't tell you or simply didn't know anything past the bare basics of the mating ceremony. It is intact far more complicated than just having our inner dragons taking over and us raping the hell out of our mate's. Seeing as how your salamander's mate I can tell you the rest of it up to the part that I have to do something do to me being an iron dragon Slayer as every type of dragon and dragon Slayer does something that make the ceremony quinic to their type of dragon or dragon Slayer magic.

First up is the attraction, every dragon Slayer and their eventual mate have to at one point be attracted to the other. Without that our inner Dragon would never take over. For us it is our instincts to find a mate. Some have it stronger than and the rare few that don't have it at all.

None the less when we see someone we think could be a good mate we are compelled to find out more about them. So we can get to know them and what their personality is like. Basically the same effect dating someone has just without the interaction.

Then comes the first meeting, at this point one of five things will happen. One would be the mate meets the Dragon Slayer and the dragon Slayer secrets a pharmion that acts as the mates one inner Dragon thus making them want to find out more about the dragon Slayer but only if they are attracted to the dragon Slayer in the first place. This will continue until they find something that ends their attraction or it gets to the point that the two fuck like rabbits on a shit load of steroids. The next option is the when they start finding thing out about said Dragon Slayer they become so repulsed that it will lead to a fight to the death between the two often with the Dragon slayer winning said fight. The third option would be that the need to find out more is so high that the two spend time together getting to know each other until the attraction is ended or becomes so strong that they mate. Next option after that is that the attraction level is already so high between the two for whatever reason and the both the Dragon Slayer's inner Dragon and the pharaons drive the two into a mating frenzy that only the strongest of dragons and Dragon Slayers can break themselves out of even if that is only for a short period of time. The price for that is every action they take after that is extremely difficult to the point it is damn near impossible for them to do the action until they are out of smelling range of their desired mate. However this can be very dangerous to do as it makes the dragon or dragon Slayer every vulnerable to attacks. Last option normal applies to the dragon and dragon Slayers that use darker magic as they typically are evil as hell and simply break their mate by a forced mating until the mate's will and personality is broken at high point the dragon or dragon Slayer moldes them to their liking.

Now make no mistaking the pharmion doesn't force anything to happen unless there is already an attraction. And even then it is just acting like an incentive for the possible mate to find out more until they to wish to be mated with the Dragon slayer or their attraction ends at which point the pharmion no longer affects them. So the pharmion is like a stimulant to get the possibile mate to overcome their shyness or embarrassment and get to the point where mating is no longer an option or is wanted by both parties.

After that you know everything I can tell you as it is during those steps that each Dragon and Dragon Slayer does something that makes the mating process as unique to them as their magic is. That's the entire thing, else good now" Gajeel finished as he really hoped this would be all and they could go their separate ways.

Meanwhile Ultear was blushing up a storm at the realization that she and natsu had already been attracted to each other to the point she had actually wanted what happened to happen but was to embarrassed to try it.

Then again it was understandable as she had been attracted to good looks and strength, something she felt natsu had in spades. It also didn't hurt that he knew the feeling of abandonment and could understand her painful past. Intact she was sure that should hades have found natsu instead of Makarov that natsu would have followed a very similar path as her own.

" _Shit not good, I really need to stop thinking about natsu right now"_ ultear thought as she felt herself getting wet from the thought of all the things he had done to her during their mating.

"Yo, you still there" Gajeel said breaking ultear from her thoughts

"Oh *cough* yes we're good, I'll call in my favors but I must warn you now they might not make that big a difference, but I will still do what I can" ultear said as she quickly left.

Not long after she was gone did Gajeel growled as the illusion ultear had of a council interrogation room dropped to show he was actually in an alleyway not far from his guild.

"That damn woman tricked me. Well as long as it gets it so their off my ass about what happened. Last thing I need is for a royal Dragon Slayer out for my blood" Gajeel mumbled to himself as he walked back to his guild.

 **Back at natsu's house**

Ultear had just rushed through the door and saw natsu, Meredy and Happy all around a table playing a board game.

"Meredy, Happy here's some jewels why don't you two go into town and have some fun, I heard there was a new store opening that's supposed to have something for everyone to enjoy" ultear said as the two took the jewel and raced out the door.

No sooner had the two left then ultear _almost_ dragged natsu to the bedroom to have some fun of their own. Key word being almost as she quickly noticed another person was in the room

" _Sweetheart_ who is this" ultear spoke in a sickly sweet tone that natsu had seen Mira use countless times just before she touched the hell out of someone for something they had done. He also saw the same look in ultear's eyes that Erza always had just before she would beat the shit out of him for fighting with Gray.

It was by far the most terrifying thing natsu had ever seen as he gulped in fear. He knew mates could be territorial about each other and it appeared ultear was no exception to the rule.

"Well when I grabbed Gajeel from his guild and took him to Igneel's kingdom so I could deliver his punishment, and take up the throne the dragon elders said I still had one requirement to fulfill first and that until then Phoenix here would come back with me to help insure you know everything you need to before we go back and to help with finishing my dragon Slayer training" natsu said nervously as he missed the lightning that was shooting out from the two women's eyes and clashing together as he spoke

OK that's it for this chapter please remember to review


	11. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want everyone to know that when I was first starting out, I was only writing for the fun of it. Now, I am writing for not only the fun of it but because I am trying to build up a fan base for my writing style as I am trying to become an author. As such, I am working on the book that I am going to officially publish as I work on building my fan base. Which, also means that I am needing to clean up the stories that I have written so far as I will be using my account as a portfolio for when I take my book to be published. Thus, the reasoning for my new account/ pen-name. So if you would like to not only see the new and improved versions of my stories but to continue to follow me and my stories. Then please head over to my new account,_ M.D. Knight. I have also, on my new account, finished rewriting **_his demon and her dragon_** and posted a new chapter for it. So I will be working on slowly transferring each story to my new account as I **_COMPLETE_** each story that I place on my new account.


	12. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP 2

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want to apologize to those of my readers that will get spammed by this notification, however, I have more readers than I can keep track of that have yet to follow me as an author and have just followed and or favorited on or several of my stories. As such, I will be posting this notification to all of my storylines. Now then, please head over to my new account,_ **M.D. Knight,** as I have finished rewriting the first chapter of **Naruto and His She-devil** ****and posted a new chapter for it. Now I know that this goes against what I have said in my last Notification, however, the explanation is in the Author's Notes for **Naruto and His She-devil** 's first chapter.


End file.
